1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid dispenser device, more particularly to a fluid dispenser device adapted for mounting at top open ends of coaxially extending inner and outer containers that contain two different fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multichamber fluid dispenser device includes two containers for separately accommodating two different fluids, such as household products, personal care products, etc. Each container has its own nozzle so that the fluids are dispensed simultaneously and are mixed together for use.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional multichamber fluid dispenser device 1 is shown to include two containers 100 disposed side-by-side within a deformable, collapsible barrel wall 11. By squeezing the barrel wall 11, fluids in the containers 100 can be squeezed simultaneously out of the containers 100. However, since the squeezing force applied to the barrel wall 11 by the user may not be uniform, the amounts of the fluids dispensed may not be in the right proportion. Moreover, no sealing means is provided to prevent prolonged exposure of the fluids in the containers to air.